


The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Dark Butterfly

by Justpassingthruman



Series: The Chronicles of The Koopa King & The Cosmic Contessa [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on another users work, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpassingthruman/pseuds/Justpassingthruman
Summary: Bowser had been monstrous, forceful, and many other things he would spend his life atoning for, but he was by no means a bad father. Or husband for that matter! The wedding between the infamous Koopa King and the equally infamous Princess of the Cosmos had come as a shock to many in the universes of the Miraculous and the Super Mario world, but what hasn’t been a surprise for them at the end of the day? Well, the reappearance of the dreaded Hawk Moth may be a bit of a bigger surprise than they’re comfortable with, but if they kicked his butt once, they’ll just do it again! Right?





	1. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Beginnings of an Epic Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Koopa, The Dad, & The Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796473) by [BeeTeeDubya14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14). 

> Hello dear readers! Well, assuming if anybody is reading this to begin with, but I digress. I’d like to give you all a warm welcome to my VERY FIRST Archive of Our Own fanfic! However, before you begin, I feel as if I need to make something very clear first. This fanfic is not my idea. It was actually inspired by a set of conversations between me and BeeTeeDubya14 on their fanfic “The Koopa, The Dad, & The Better”, which you can find in it’s comment section. (I am under the name “justpassingthrudon’tmindme”) I recommend that you all go and take a look at it! It’s a neat little concept explaining why exactly Bowser wants to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom so badly, and his subsequent redemption arc! Sadly, however, BeeTeeDubya14 has decided to work on other projects for the time being, and may not be back to continue the series for awhile. Good thing that they gave me permission to continue it then! Again, and I cannot stress this enough, credit for the original story goes to BeeTeeDubya14! Now without further ado, please enjoy! I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowsers new life is stretched out before him, and he’s pretty satisfied with everything, all things considered..... Is he?

25 years later

As dawn broke over the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser, ex-scourge of the Mushroom Kingdom, lazily rolled over onto his side. Throwing his legs off of the edge of the king sized bed, he sat up and stretched his arms, legs, even his tail, bitterly noting the series of cracks and pops that resounded from his aging body and echoed off of the stone walls. After finishing his morning stretch, he stood up on his aching legs and shuffled to the bathroom on the bedrooms left hand side. After a quick, piping hot shower, he walked to the sink and took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror. The years hadn’t exactly been kind to him. His once flaming red hair was now streaked with gray, resembling a dying fire more than anything else. His face had slight, yet noticeable wrinkles near his cheeks and brow, and even his scales, which glimmered like gems if the light hit them the right way, looked dull and practically lifeless.

“God, I’m getting old.” Bowser muttered to himself. He knew it was natural to feel this way, most people were like himself about getting older, after all. But did that make him feel any better about it? No siree bob! Taking a deep sigh, he squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began to throughly scrub his yellowed fangs. Just then, a light, airy voice piped up from the open doorway. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Starlight. It happens to the best of us after all.” Bowser’s head turned to the doorway, and he subsequently took a moment to gaze at the platinum haired angel standing before him. It had come as a surprise for everyone when Bowser and Rosalina had gotten married, but oddly enough, they were a great fit for each other. Rosalina helped Bowser control some of his more... _impulsive _tendencies, and Bowser had helped to grow her confidence and be more assertive with her desires. Not to mention that they already had a lot in common. They had both lost their parents at a young age, and subsequently rose to prominent political leaders in return. They were also parents of lost or abandoned children, who had no one else to turn to or were entrusted to them because of unfortunate circumstances. 

Rosalina, despite being hundreds of years old, was an absolute bombshell. Even after she had lost access to the fabled Star Bits, which were the source of her longevity, she was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair seemed a shade or two lighter than before, and even had a prominent streak of white in it running from her front bang (which she still wore over her face) to the end of her long golden locks. Her face had little wrinkles on it, the only clearly noticeable ones being a pair of crows feet. Her smile was still as bright and radiant as the stars she governed, and her flowing baby blue nightgown complemented her ample figure perfectly. 

Bowser cracked a smile and looked at her with love in his eyes. “Morning Rosy.” He grunted, still not totally awake yet. Bending down to kiss her temple, he then added, “You’re up early today, what’s the occasion? Need to guide the sun into a safe flight path?” He joked. Rolling her eyes and giggling, she lightly smacked his surprisingly still meaty bicep and grabbed her own toothbrush from the rack. “No actually, I already have Corona working on that for me, he should be done by 8:00 at the latest.” Bowser let out a loud guffaw and clutched the edge of the sink, trying to catch his breath. Yet another thing he loved about Rosalina, she could keep up with his sass and dish it out to him as well. It reminded him of Pea- “_NO! No Bowser! You’ve moved on from her! Get your head out of the gutter!” _Bowser mentally thwacked himself. There was no need to bring up that part of the past anymore. Peach had found someone else and so had he. 

It wasn't so much that Bowser still held romantic feelings for Peach, far from it. It was more along the lines of what he did to her when he DID have feelings for her. Raided and demolished her kingdom, kidnapped her lord knows how many times, ....killed innocent people. All because he “loved” her. “_God. Why was I such an idiot?” _He thought to himself. And as if to add insult to injury, his hatred for the Mushroom Kingdom and it’s populace had turned out to be a total farce. As it turned out, Bowser’s father, Morton Sr., had secretly altered his _own sons _memory so as to have him take over the Mushroom Kingdom for land expansion after a nasty argument occurred between him and Peach’s father, The Mushroom King. So, when Bowser had his memories of being childhood friends with Peach recovered; well.... he didn’t take it well. Furthermore, Morton Sr. had gone so far as to place memory and silencing spells on every one of his current subjects and confidants, including his advisor Kamek. Looking back on the whole situation now, Bowser realized that Kamek was more of a father to him than Morton Sr. had ever been....... and he didn’t really know what to think about that.

So, when Bowser had finally calmed down from his enormous panic attack after uncovering the truth, he immediately ventured to the Mushroom Kingdom and called for a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. Peach, who had also had her memory of their past erased, readily accepted. However, the famous Mario brothers were understandably not too keen on the whole idea, and had nearly tried to persuade Peach that Bowser was merely faking to strike when her guard was down. Luckily, Peach had successfully convinced them that Bowser was telling the truth before anything got too crazy. Still, Mario and Luigi weren’t exactly buddy buddy with him right off the bat. It had taken several months for Luigi to be civil with him, and Mario took even longer. Come to think of it, Bowser thought they might never trust him completely, providing that they never went through that portal of course. 

When King Boo had made yet another attempt on turning Mario and Co. into paintings, it had unintentionally opened up a massive can of worms that never exactly closed. Being the king of all Boos, and subsequently having thorough ties with the undead, the maniacal magistrate had resurrected the evil jester Dimentio so as to have him corrupt Evershade Valleys Dark Moon with Floro Sprouts to lure the gang into a surprise attack. All under an offer that the clown simply couldn’t refuse. Revenge. They never saw it coming. With Mario and Peach kidnapped and Luigi and Daisy busy fending off Dimentio and the spectral defectors, it was up to Bowser to rescue the red clad plumber and his former crush. Luckily for him, King Boo was quite literally a predictable soul, and had holed himself up in a haunted mansion, locking away the paintings of the two in a secret dungeon. “_Credit where it’s due,” _Bowser mused “_that was NOT an easy fight.” _

After finally defeating the ghastly ghost and freeing Mario and Peach, they rendezvoused back to Luigi and Daisy, who, unfortunately, failed to successfully capture the genocidal jester. “_Son of a bitch is still out there.” _He huffed, frustrated that they came so close and yet had let someone **that** dangerous slip through their fingers. _“I never got a decent nights sleep for **two months** after that whole shebang went down.” _But at that point in time, they couldn’t afford to think about it too much, for they had a more pressing matter at hand. The ghosts were still corrupted by the contaminated Dark Moon, and were running amok throughout the valley. Despite Professor E. Gadd’s best efforts, even a genius like him has his limits, and he wouldn't be able to purify the crystal without some outside help. Only problem with that was, what E. Gadd needed wasn’t even a part of this REALITY. Using something he called a “trans-dimensional wave finder device”, the scientist had managed to pinpoint a frequency in the space time continuum that potentially had the power to de-evilise the Dark Moon. After sending out a few drones to the nearest location of the frequency, they discovered that what they were looking for was something called a Miraculous, and could be worn like jewelry. Under the condition that Bowser wear a holographic human disguise, as there was no such thing as Koopas in this universe, the nutty professor simply typed in a few numbers into the device and fired it like a handgun, opening a portal to an entirely new world.

It was here that Bowser met one of the two most important people in his life after turning over a new leaf. Adrien Agreste. After saving the green eyed boy from falling debris caused by a rampaging super villain, and yelling at him to watch where he was going, Bowser very nearly went on his merry way, determined to find whatever this “Miraculous” thing was before one of the Mario bros. found it; still having a rivalry with them. That is, before the Miraculous locator device gifted to him by E. Gadd started to go haywire. The needle was even pointing to Adriens hand and everything. Confused, the kid asked what was happening, with Bowser luckily managing to play it off as a sort of high tech metal detector. “_Good thing he’s absolutely oblivious to practically everything around him.” _Bowser smirked to himself. After successfully getting Adrien off of his back, Bowser secretly tailed him, which led to his discovery that Adrien was one of the city’s two famous protectors, Chat Noir. 

Further study of the boy led to the discovery of his crime fighting partner, the super heroine Ladybug. Her special ability to de-evilise Akumas, a sort of magical parasite that could turn people into super villains, was EXACTLY what they were looking for. However, not knowing how to get her Miraculous away from her without her freaking out, or how the power was even supposed to be activated, they were forced to spy on them further and wait for an opening. Mario and Luigi took Ladybug, who was really a young schoolgirl named Marinette, and Bowser and Peach took Adrien, hoping that he knew some form of information on the nature of the mysterious gems. That’s when Bowser took note of Adrien’s home life. Or rather, what was lacking from it. It appeared that the boy didn’t have any parents, but that couldn’t possibly be true, as Bowser had seen advertisements and news broadcasts around the city showcasing that he had a father at the very least. His curiosity peeked, he had spy’s sent in shortly after the group returned to their dimension, forced to plan a new approach.

He was NOT happy with the information that was brought back to him. Apparently, he was correct in the notion that Adrien had a father, but he most certainly didn’t have a parent. His snot rag of a dad, Gabriel Agreste, rarely took Adrien’s thoughts into account, never spent much time with him, and always kept him cooped up in the house save for school and fencing lessons. Bowser believed that he was finally about to snap after what must’ve been the longest stretch of time of him being constantly angry when he received important news. Gabriel Agreste was the bane of Paris, Hawk Moth. One of his spy’s had located a hidden room underneath Gabriel’s office, and it was here that he was observed using yet another Miraculous, and creating Akumas to evilise the city’s citizens. With all the reason in the world to go up to Gabriel and smash his stupid face in, Bowser called up the Mario Bros. and they headed off.

The rest was pretty self explanatory. Bowser showed up, ripped Gabriel a new one, and pretty much became Adrien’s new dad. The two of them were inseparable when they found the time to be together, the Koopa King making extra sure to give Adrien the guidance and love that he needed. The kid was pretty freaked out about everything that had transpired, unsurprisingly, but he gradually warmed up to everybody once the situation was explained. Bowser had even played an instrumental role in hitching up him and Marinette, telling him, in no uncertain terms, to get his head out of his ass and recognize that Marinette had major feelings for him, and to take her on a damn date already. Poor girl nearly fainted, bless her heart. 

And so, life continued on. Mario and Peach divorced; on good terms thankfully, and they both remarried. Mario to a French woman from the Miraculous world, Colette, and Peach to, surprisingly, Pauline. Adrien and Marinette retired from being superheroes, and had even gotten married as well! Luigi and Daisy married, but everyone had seen that coming. His children grew up and away, and Bowser had even found love again in his sweet little moonbeam. And now, here they were, years later, getting old and gray. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if he liked how things turned out for him or not. 


	2. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser and Rosalina have a heart to heart conversation about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst peeps!

Bowser just didn’t get it. He had a wonderful wife, his kids grew up to be happy and successful, and he had even made amends for his past misdeeds and made friends with his former enemies. So why did he feel so... disappointed? Nearly his whole life, for as long as he could remember, he had been groomed to one day take over the Mushroom Kingdom and lay waste to anyone who stood in his way. Even if those feelings had been fake, in a weird way, he felt that it was as real as he was. The raids, the kidnappings, the attempts at marriage, and creating as much havoc and chaos in the process. He felt that deep down, that was a _part_ of him. It was all he ever knew, and now it was taken all away from him. He felt robbed.

And the most frustrating thing about all that was that he knew he shouldn’t feel this way. His whole life was a giant LIE. And he HATED being lied to!_ “SO WHY DO I WANT TO GO BACK TO LIVING A LIE!”_ He screamed in his head. His fists clenching in anger, he let out a long low growl, before snapping back to reality. Rosalina was still standing beside him.

Bowser didn’t need to explain himself to her, she had seen him like this plenty of times and she instinctively knew what it meant. Setting her toothbrush down on the counter, she looked at him, her eyes firm yet comforting and understanding. “Come here Starlight.” She said, her arms outstretched to him. Taking a deep sigh, he accepted her embrace, her head flush against his broad chest and his face tucked into the crook of her shoulder. “I’m sorry Rosy, I shouldn’t be getting like this. I know that everything that happened is in the past now but-“ he mumbled into her neck, yet not finishing his sentence, unable to find the proper words. Her hands shifting upwards to land on the back of his neck, she said “We all process our emotions differently Starlight, but there’s no need to keep it all in. It does more harm than good to deal with pain on your own.” Her face seemed to take on a bit of a more downcast look than her usual calm and serene appearance when she said that, and Bowser knew why. Deciding not to press the matter, he said “I just don’t know WHY I feel like this. One minute I’ll be chumming it up with the others and the next, I get this urge to rip their heads off.” Gripping her tighter, he added “Sometimes, I-“ he paused, unsure if he should even say what he was going to speak next. Concerned for his wellbeing, Rosalina slid her hands to his shoulders and said “It’s okay Starlight, you can tell me, I won’t judge you.” Letting go of her and gripping the counter, he grimaced and snarled out “No. You won’t.” 

Letting out a long exhale through his snout, he said “I’m sorry, I-“ pausing again, not knowing what to say. “I just...I just get so _frustrated _you know? I **know** I shouldn’t think like this, but I can’t help it sometimes.” Nodding in understanding, Rosalina hugged him from his side, Bowser returning the gesture. Looking him in the eyes once more, she said “You’ve spent a good portion of your life wrapped around somebody else’s finger; your actions were merely an echo of what... _his _twisted desires were. **None** of what happened was your fault.” Placing his hands next to her shoulders, he said “That’s not the point Rosy! It’s that, for **some** goddamn reason; _I almost **want** to do those things again!” _Hugging her tightly, he added in a somber tone “....Did I even change at all?” 

Her face suddenly shifting to an almost anguished expression, she threw her hands to the sides of his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. Her face firm, she said “Bowser D. Koopa; I want you to listen to me right now. _**What happened was not** **your fault, and it never will be your fault**_**.** Your father _brainwashed _you. He _erased_ your memories of the person you _truly _are. Had that never happened, you **never **would have committed those actions against the Mushroom Kingdom or Peach. You’re a good man Bowser, with a good heart. You wouldn’t be second guessing these thoughts if you weren’t.” Grasping her hands and holding them in his, he said “If I were truly a “good man” like you say I am, then why am I thinking of doing evil again to begin with?” “Because Starlight, the environment you grew up in was all you had ever known in your formative years; it’s only natural that it would take awhile to unlearn what you had been taught.” She replied. “Think of it this way,” she continued “the simple fact that you’re fighting these thoughts off prove who you really are.” She finished, placing her hand over his heart. “If there’s anything that troubles you, I’ll be there for you, if you’re having second thoughts, I’ll come and set you straight again, but don’t you **dare** go and doubt yourself. You had **no **control of what happened.” Looking down at the ground and not meeting her eyes, he said “...Alright... I’ll confess... do you remember what I tried to say earlier, but couldn’t?” He chuckled bitterly and continued “Y’know, after I said that sometimes I wanted to rip the others heads off?” Looking into his ruby colored eyes she said “...Yes, I do.” Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts, he said “I was going to say that sometimes-“ he paused again, still unsure if he should continue. Placing her hand on the side of his face, they looked each other in the eyes, hers as if to say _“You can trust me.”_ and his as if to say _“Please don’t hate me.”. _Swallowing his pride, Bowser admitted what was on the tip of his tongue.

“Sometimes....... I wonder why you even love me..... Out of all the people you should hate; I should be up there on the top of the list.” Bowser said, his tone lifeless. “I mean, I’m not exactly _wrong_ y’know?I’ve uh... I’ve attacked your spaceship... thing.... whatever it’s called at least _twice. _Left you stranded floating in space with no way out, stole your power stars, and even held some of your kids hostage. I-I just don’t GET it. Why? Why did you marry me of all people?” He finished. Rosalina, despite hearing all of this, never faltered. Her face never fell and her gaze never wavered. After a short pause, she leaned in closer, and kissed him. 

“I married you because I knew that you were a good person underneath all that bravado and I knew that you were not at fault for the path you took.” She said. “You’ve done everything you could to fix things, you’ve said sorry and everyone’s forgiven you. _I’ve _forgiven you. Our children have forgiven you. _Everything’s okay now, Starlight.”_ Bowsers eyes watering, he hugged her as tightly as he could without causing her serious harm and held her for what felt like hours. Finally letting go of her he said “....God I love you, my sweet little star bit.” “And I love you too, Starlight.” She said, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. “Now come, we shouldn’t waste anymore time, breakfast should be ready by now and besides, it’s a very special day today!” 

Confused, Bowser asked “What do you mean?” Raising an eyebrow, Rosalina replied “Surely you haven’t forgotten Starlight, it’s the anniversary of the day we all defeated Hawk Moth! We’ve been planning the reunion for months!” Slapping a hand to his forehead and cursing, Bowser exclaimed “Oh god, I completely forgot about that! That was one of the best days of my life!” His face breaking out into a wide, Cheshire Cat esque grin, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Throwing open the massive walk-in closet door and pulling out their usual attire, he said “Thanks for reminding me babe! Now come on! Times a-wasting and we shouldn’t waste another SECOND!” 

With her hands on her hips, Rosalina smiled and rolled her eyes. “_Now there’s the Bowser I know.” _She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one’s shorter than the last. I didn’t really have many ideas that could keep it going and it felt best to just leave it here and continue the story in the next chapter. Hope you liked it anyways!


	3. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family reunite on the anniversary of an epic battle, but what exactly happened all those years ago?

After finally getting ready for the day, Bowser and Rosalina made their way downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. They each had their usual attire on, Rosalina in a long, sky blue dress with periwinkle trim, and Bowser in his iconic metal bands, the spikes shining in the sunlight that slipped through the stained glass windows of the castle. Strangely, and interestingly, Rosalina didn’t even seem to _walk _per say, more or less _glide _along the velvet carpeted floor. “_Come to think of it”_ Bowser thought to himself, “_I’m pretty sure she does that **wherever **she goes.”_ He had always wondered how exactly she did that, or even _why_, but felt as if it was a moot point to ask. The last time he did, all Rosalina had responded with was “_Because screw it. I have places I need to be and this way’s faster.” _He had nearly tripped over himself laughing when she said that, but he had managed to shrug it off. For they had more important things to deal with what with Hawk Mo-.

“Good morning your Spikiness!” And good morning to you too m’lady!” An eager voice piped up. Koopford, one of the castles head butlers, greeted them from the middle of the dining hall. He was unique among Koopa Troopas for having a rich, dark, emerald green shell than the usual grassy green variety, and he took great pride in it. He wore an inky black tailcoat with matching shoes, and it was inlaid with sterling silver buttons. Hurriedly rushing up to greet them, he said “We were getting worried that you two were going to skip out on breakfast! And especially on a day like today! I was just about to come up and check on you!” Grimacing, Bowser said “Ah don’t worry your shell ‘bout nothing Koopford, we were just-“ glancing nervously to the side for a moment, Bowser struggled to find a proper excuse before continuing. “...talking is all.” Rosalina nodding in agreement. A mischievous grin suddenly grew on Koopford’s face, and he playfully asked “Oh reeaally? Is that all~? You two weren’t up to _anything _else~?” A furious blush appearing on both of their faces, Bowser and Rosalina shouted in unison “**NO!**” Snickering to himself, Koopford continued “Oh, don’t mind me your highnesses, just a little joke is all.” Still miffed, Bowser shouted “YOU BETTER HOPE IT WAS A JOKE! MY SERVANTS HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT OUR PERSONAL LIVES LIKE THAT!” The same mischievous grin reappearing on his face, Koopford said “Oh, so you **admit** that you two partake in... _intimate _acts of affection~?” More peeved than ever from Koopfords antics, Bowser yelled “WELL OF COURSE WE DO! WE DO IT AT LEAST ONCE A DAY IN FACT!” 

It was as if you could hear a pin drop. Bowser, suddenly realizing what he had just blurted out, turned redder than a fire flower and let out a humongous roar that rattled the halls windows. “Oh will you look at the time.” Koopford said, pulling out a pocket watch, “I really must go and see if the bacon is finished. Do excuse me.” He said, before scurrying off to the kitchens, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Rosalina, her head in her hands, completely exasperated by what had just occurred, composed herself enough to pat Bowser on the shoulder and say “...What’s done is done, Starlight. Let’s just move on from it and enjoy the rest of the day.” Sighing, his head hanging low, Bowser replied “...Yeah, whatever.... Me and my big fat mouth.”

Koopford, despite being a loyal and efficient servant, was a smug son of a bitch. Bowser and Rosalina had picked him up from a small fishing village just south of the BeanBean kingdom; where him and his father were on the border of destitution after an accident at sea had cost Koopfords father his leg. Pleading with the two of them to give him a job at the castle, Koopford steadily rose through the ranks and eventually became one of Bowsers top butlers, him having a surprisingly extensive knowledge of various techniques and methods up his sleeve due to his previous occupation as a sort of pseudo house keeper because of his fathers frequent absences. Still didn’t stop him from being a thorn in their sides from time to time.

Sitting down at the head of the long dining table, Bowser and Rosalina took one last long sigh before preparing to eat their meal. Before they had even picked up their silverware, however, a familiar voice rang out through the dining hall. “...Well... that’s something I certainly didn’t expect to hear this early in the morning.” Bowsers head snapping to attention, he turned to his left and saw the person that he had least wanted to hear that whole triad, and somebody he had come to love as if he was his own flesh and blood. Adrien Agreste. For the most part, he looked the exact same way he had did 25 years ago, save for an impressive goatee and a few age lines. He wore a black flat top hat with a white band, a white dress shirt with a black bowtie and an unbuttoned black coat, gray wool pants, and black dress shoes. “ADRIEN!” Bowser shouted, panicked “I-I uh, w-what are you doing here so early?” He stammered out, trying to sound casual. 

Nonplussed, Adrien stared at them for a moment before saying “Well... uh... me an Marinette wanted to surprise you is all but... we didn’t expect that you two were “busy” at the moment-“ Jumping at the chance to change the subject, Rosalina blurted out “Oh! Uh, Marinette! How is she doing! Last I heard from her you two had adopted a hamster!” Adrien, never missing an opportunity to gush about his wife, said “Oh, Marinette’s doing great! She just submitted her new fashion designs in and they’ve become an overnight success! She actually took inspiration from you guys, as a matter of fact, look!” Pulling out two magazines from the inside of his coat pocket, Adrien flipped them over to show them the covers. On one, there was a picture of Chloé Bourgeois; who had taken a shining for modeling, wearing a midnight blue, tulip cut silk summer dress that was studded with metallic silver stars. The trim was a soft periwinkle, and her shoes were blue, mid heeled wedge sandals. Her jewelry consisted of a pair of large earrings that matched the stars on her dress, and a golden crescent moon necklace. On the other was an enormous man in a pop collared black leather jacket, which had an impressive flame design on the back that sprawled forwards to the front and connected to the zipper. The jacket also had what appeared to be metal studs fused into the sleeves at the wrists and biceps, and it was lined with fiery red velvet. His shirt was a yellowish-tan button up and he wore a red necktie. His pants were a plain pair of khakis, but the belt he wore sported an enormous buckle with an engraving of the top of a turtle shell on it. His shoes were matching black cowboy boots with red soles and redwood heels, and his jewelry consisted of small black gauges and an eyebrow bar.

Whistling in approval, Bowser said “Damn, that girl’s got talent. Y’know what? I’m gonna ask her to make me one of those jackets when I get the chance. That dress ain’t half bad either.” Rosalina, despite not saying it out loud, was very clearly interested in the dress as well. Just then, a chipper voice rang out from the open doorway. “Well look no further then, Mr. Koopa! Because I’ve got a tape measure with your name on it!” Everyone turning their heads to the source of the voice, they were greeted by the sight of a blue haired woman in a ponytail accompanied by two teenagers and a young child. This woman had once battled evil super villains, captured and de-evilised magical parasites, and worked alongside her now life partner to save their home city countless times. She had once gone by the name of “Ladybug”, but those days were long behind her now.

This woman was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The two teenagers and little boy with her were her and Adriens children, Hugo, Emma, and Louis. Much like Adrien, Marinette’s appearance hadn’t changed much over the years, save for a few wrinkles and the fact that she now wore a single ponytail instead of her iconic pigtails. She was dressed in a classic Chinese cheongsam that greatly resembled her mothers, except this one was red with black trim. She also wore a pair of tortoise shell glasses that were also colored red and black, but other than that, she more or less looked the same as she did all those years ago. “Bowser, Rosalina! It’s so good to see you again!” Marinette squealed, embracing the two of them in a tight hug.

Letting go of them, Marinette continued speaking. “So, how are you two doing? Last I heard from you guys Larry and his boyfriend broke a window in the foyer! How’d **that **happen?” she asked. The two of them rolling their eyes, Rosalina sighed and replied “...Those two never grew up I swear. It’s always something new with them. Anyway, what happened was that Larry talked August into playing tennis with him _inside the castle _because he thought it’d “be more challenging.” The rest is pretty self explanatory.”

”At least August stayed behind to explain just what the **hell** happened, Larry took off as soon as he heard footsteps.” Bowser said. Chuckling, he added “Ohhh, you should’ve seen his face when he finished explaining to us, he looked ready to kill somebody. “Somebody” being Larry.” He finished, emphasizing “somebody” with air quotes. Laughing, they all sat down at the dining hall table, where breakfast was finally being served. Looking up from his waffles, Adrien said “It’s weird why those two even got together, though. I’m pretty sure that they didn’t like each other when they first met.” Snorting and pounding his chest, Bowser said “Oh no. They never _disliked _each other; they **_hated_**each other. Larry would always find ways to annoy August; like graffiti his car or something, and then August would one up him by _scratching _his Clown Copter. _Then _they would snap and beat each otherup, **_then_ **they would give each other the cold shoulder ‘till we and August’ dad got involved and made them clean everything up.... Imagine our surprise then when we caught them in the broom closet.” 

All of them laughing, Bowser continued “Who knows? Maybe it was all just massively overblown sexual tension.” All of them laughed even louder now. “Oh dear, their fights were... unpleasant.” Rosalina spoke up, catching her breath. “I’m surprised that August was even able to hold his own against him, considering that Koopas edge out in sheer strength against humans most of the time.” “Well, August is a black belt in karate after all. And besides, Larry’s not _that _much stronger than him.” Marinette said. “But doesn’t Larry have, oh I don’t know, a giant spiked shell on his back that he can tuck into and spin around in? And claws and pointy teeth? Oh! And he can breath fire.” Adrien said. “Don’t forget his magic wand!” Marinette piped up. “Oh yeah! That too!” Adrien finished.

Rubbing the back of his head, Bowser said “Well, despite the...*ahem* “drama” between them, I don’t think they ever wanted to _kill _each other.... Well, they _did, _but not literally.” “Sometimes, I think that they _still_ want to kill each other.” Rosalina said. “Well, at least they’re just yelling at each other now. And they make up fairly quick. Almost _too _quick if you ask me.” Marinette piped up. “Still, most of the time they can’t seem to be without each other. It’s a weird dynamic.” Adrien said. All of them nodding in agreement, they finished their breakfast and left the dining hall to travel to the main courtyard, where the reunion would be held. As Bowser, Rosalina, and Marinette supervised the operation, Adrien tended to the kids, who were excited at the chance to visit a real live castle. Hugo was attempting to climb the tapestries, Emma nearly fell into the fountain, and Louis knocked over a row of chairs that were waiting to be set up, much to Bowsers chagrin. “Sorry Bowser,” Adrien said apologetically, “you know kids right?” “Ugh, don’t remind me.” Bowser replied “Ya think this is bad, try it with **eight **of the little brats. And Rosy’s kids on top of that. Can’t count how many hours of sleep I’ve lost.”

Chuckling, Adrien was just about to reply when Koopford and a Toad with black spots wearing a spiffy dinner jacket walked through the door. “Sirs, madams, this is Toadington. He has arrived here from the Mushroom Kingdom to bring you important news.” Koopford said. Clearing his throat, Toadington clasped his hands behind his back and said “Grand royal highnesses Bowser D. Koopa and Rosalina Pulsar, it is with deepest honor and greatest pleasure that I meet you here today in order to-“ “Yeah, yeah, yeah I know what you’re talking about.” Bowser said, interrupting him. “Peach and Pauline are here, right?” 

Beside himself, Toadington took a moment to reply. “Well... yes, your highness. But they have also brought guests with them as well, and I merely figured it best if I-“ “Say no more, Toadington.” Rosalina said this time, interrupting him yet again. “I believe we all have a fairly good idea of whom their guests are. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Plum, and Colette correct?” Flabbergasted, Toadington stuttered out “W-Well y-y-yes m’lady. H-How did you-?” Just then, the previously mentioned group of their old friends bursted through the open doorway. Peach, silver streaks through her hair, ran up to Bowser as fast as her aging legs could carry her and practically jumped into his arms, him gladly returning the gesture with a tight bear hug. Pauline, her hair lined with gray, walked up beside him and hugged his arm.

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Colette were the last to come through the door, wrinkled faces and all. After all the greetings were said and done, Rosalina curiously looked around, realizing that something was amiss. “Hey wait a minute.” She said, worried. “Where’s Plum?” “Oh, she’s still in the car. She said she’d be waiting for Junior to catch up in his Clown Copter.” Peach replied. Chuckling, Pauline spoke next. “Those two were so oblivious, it’s obvious that they both had feelings for each other, but neither of them noticed until we told them!” “Gee, reminds me of someone.” Bowser said, gesturing to Adrien. Everybody laughed while Adrien merely shrugged sheepishly. 

“We’re here! We’re hear! Wait up!” A high pitched voice rang out. Everyone turning to the doorway, they were met by the sight of a young woman, bent over trying to catch her breath, with a large Koopa soon thundering after her, nearly tripping over himself when he stopped due to how fast he was running. The woman’s name was Princess Plum Toadstool, and she was Peach and Pauline’s daughter. Or even Mario’s daughter, if you want to think of it that way, him being her sperm donor after all. She was a carbon copy of her mama Peach in terms of looks and personality, even down to a similar fashion sense, save for more shades of red than magenta and pink. Her mothers had almost named her Cherry for this very reason, but opted to name her Plum instead, believing Cherry to be too obvious. Plus, it would keep up with the pattern of having each of their names start with the letter “P”. She wore a pair of earrings that were a sort of hybrid between her mothers earrings, golden teardrops set with turquoise gemstones near the earlobes. The Koopa next to her was Bowsers youngest son; and only biological one, as well as Rosalina’s stepson, Bowser Jr. Much like Plum, he bore an identical resemblance to one of his parents, that obviously being his father, right down to the same eye color. In fact, had Bowser not aged, the only way one would be able to tell them apart would be through the faded bandanna with a crudely painted on grimace that Junior wore around his neck. 

Catching himself before he could fall, Junior bent down and put his arm around Plums shoulder before bringing her in for a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away from her and asked “You doing okay babe? You took off like a bat out of hell.” “Yeah, I’m fine baby.” Plum replied “I just thought that they might be talking about us behind our backs **again **and I wanted to stop them before they said anything too embarrassing.” She said, emphasizing “again” by shooting the others a dirty look. Snorting, Junior also gave them the hairy eyeball and said “Yeah, good call. **Some people **just can’t seem to leave well enough alone.” He said, turning to Bowser and Peach. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the two monarchs to joke about Junior and Plums romance. The sheer irony of it all, what with Bowser and Peach previously being long time enemies, and now their offspring, who each looked exactly like their respective parent, were dating? Well, it led to some jokes and comments that were arguably in poor taste. Not to mention that they were absolutely blind to each other’s affections at first, or the fact that they kept making fools of themselves whenever they tried to talk face to face to each other. It was all just an awkward, cringeworthy mess that they would rather forget about.

Giggling to themselves, Bowser and Peach merely shrugged and went back to talking to the others. That is, until Rosalina pulled Bowser away from the conversation, reminding him that he still needed to help manage the workers setting up the reunion. Groaning, he reluctantly said goodbye to Peach and went back to work. “Hopefully I can get this over with soon.” He muttered to himself. “I want to actually be able to enjoy the day.”

One by one, more guests trickled in. First came Wario, Waluigi, and their absolute firecracker of a son; as well as Juniors best friend, Wild. Rosalina’s comet observatory landed outside the castle, filled to the brim with Lumas from faraway galaxies. Most notable of whom was Corona, an orange Luma with yellow eyes that served as second in command for his beloved mother, and took on her duties while she was away. While he loved his mother to death, he was exceptionally close with Bowser as well, surprisingly. All the Lumas eagerly greeted Rosalina, swarming her and nearly causing her to drop a box of supplies she was carrying. And they were just as excited to see their stepfather again as well.

Marinette and Adriens friends from the Miraculous world showed up as well, with Chloé absolutely _delighted_ that Adrien had the magazine of her wearing the star dress with him. The Kong family, Petey Piranha, and even King Boo showed up, him having eventually turned over to the good side after Bowser quite literally knocked some sense into him. Finally, nearly all the guests had arrived, save for some very important people. The Koopalings, Bowsers adopted children. None of them had even made any mention of _considering _on going to the reunion, but Bowser and Rosalina had invited them anyway. They were getting worried.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Rosalina said to Bowser “I’m sure that they’ll call at least, Starlight. Perhaps they had other things to do and never got the chance to tell us?” “I don’t know Rosy.” Bowser replied. “Sometimes I think that they still hate us after... everything happened.” Rosalina was just about to reassure him when a small voice interrupted her. “What happened?” Said Hugo, curiously looking up at them. Louis and Emma, overhearing the conversation, strolled up to his side and asked what they were talking about. Adrien and Marinette, worried expressions on their faces, turned to face the two rulers. “Are you sure we should tell them?” Adrien said. “Do you think that they’re ready?” Taking a moment to mull it over, Bowser reached into the crawl space of his shell and pulled out a clipboard. Him and Rosalina had finished everything. 

Sighing, Bowser said “....What the hell. We’ve got time to kill and we ain’t doing anything else right now. Besides, it’s the story of how we beat Hawk Moth anyway, and today’s the anniversary of that and all... But we should really only keep it to ourselves, I don’t want to attract a crowd or someth-.” Suddenly, Wild bellowed out “HEY EVERYBODY! BOWSER’S ABOUT TO TELL THE STORY!” Bowser and Rosalina suddenly found themselves surrounded by the other guests. They both face palmed.

”*Sigh* Well, I guess now that everyone’s here, I don’t have a choice.” Bowser grumbled out. Continuing, he said “... It all happened years and years ago.” 


	4. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fabled tale of the fall of the Dark Butterfly begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight deviation from the norm, this chapter will be told through the perspective of Gabriel Agreste AKA Hawk Moth. The reason for this being is to get a method of understanding on his behalf, as well as to set up a couple plot points that will be expanded upon later. “But justpassingthruman!” I hear you say, “If the story is being told by Bowser, how does he know about this information! He had no access to it!” Well, you would be right, dear reader! But never fret! All shall be explained! 
> 
> This chapter also marks the beginning of a tonal shift in the overall plot. It’ll get much darker from here on out. I think you guys will like this one, especially you, my #1 fan! You know who you are~.

25 years ago

“Hawkmoth and Nathalie Sancoeur.... I have some words for you.” The monster growled, flames shooting from its nostrils. It was... beyond comprehension. Venomous yellow scales along its muscular, bulky body, with vivid green scales around its head. A matching green tortoise shell, with spikes as sharp as stakes sprawled along the carapace. A tail, thick as a crocodiles, two spikes shooting up near the tip, poised to strike at any moment. Fiery red hair, sitting between a pair of oxen-like horns, itching to gouge at his inferior flesh. A tan, segmented underbelly that, while pliable and soft, was more durable than any armor known to humankind. Ivory claws and teeth, clenched in pure, unadulterated rage, wanting nothing more than to rip him into pieces. And those eyes. Those burning, blood red eyes. 

Gabriel Agreste nearly shit himself.

This wasn’t a Sentimonster he had Mayura create. This wasn’t some Akumatized victim come looking for revenge. He knew that much. No... this..... _**THING**_, whatever it was, couldn’t possibly be of this _world. _It had been surprising enough when it had shed its human visage and transformed into its true form, but it was also apparently capable of human speech. And to top it all off, it somehow knew Mayura’s identity. 

“You may never have heard of me, given the differences of our origins, so let me tell you just who you’re messing with.” It continued. “_Just what **are **you?” _Gabriel thought to himself. The beast slowly started to stomp towards them, it’s footsteps like an approaching thunderstorm. “I am King Bowser Koopa, ruler of Dark Land and former villain.” it growled out. “_So it has a name.” _Gabriel thought to himself again. “_And it comes from high standing as well.” _Bowser continued speaking. “I’m the ex-scourge of the Mushroom Kingdom and the first of the seven Star Children.” “_Star what? And the **what** kingdom?”_

_“_I was known as the Final Boss, the Destroyer of the Dark Star, and old enemies turned friends once called me _la tartaruga mortale; _the death turtle. I did a lot of evil things in my career as a villain, _I’ve conquered **galaxies **simply because they stood in my way. **I could raise you and this whole mansion to the ground**_ _**right now if I wanted**._” Bowser roared. Well, that was... _troubling, _to say the least. And it showed, the two villains now cowering as if they were two children being scolded by an angry parent. “But I won’t. You wanna know why?” Surprised that he was being somewhat merciful with them, Hawk Moth and Mayura furiously nodded their heads. 

“Because there’s a kid in this place.” He said. 

Confused, they tilted their heads to the side. Wrong answer. Scowling, Bowser loomed over them like a shadow, his body like a pillar. 

“The title I hold more dearly to me than any of the ones I just named is _Dad. _I have eight wonderful children, and every day of my life I do my best to make sure they want for nothing, _least of all my attention._” He finished, enunciating the last bit with an angry snort. Suddenly, with speed that beguiled his bulky, lumbering appearance, Bowser snatched Mayura’s brooch away, transforming her back into Nathalie. Instinctively, Gabriel clutched his neck, trying to keep his Miraculous away from the Koopa Kings claws. However, if things weren’t already bad enough for him, two men appeared, one clad in red, the other in green, along with Ladybug and Chat Noir. “_How did they find us?!_” Gabriel bellowed inside of his mind.

After giving the Peacock Miraculous to Ladybug, Bowser spoke once more. “Now I’m not perfect, true, but at least I _try. _I support my kids, I take time to understand them and their interests, I teach them as best as I can, and even if they hadn’t wanted to follow in my villainous footsteps during that time, I like to think I would have respected that and continued to love them nonetheless.”

What he said next chilled the Dark Butterfly to the bone.

Glare turning icy, Bowser said “Too tall an order for you, huh? **_If you can pretend to be the fashion mogul know as Gabriel Agreste, I think you could easily take the time to be a parent to your kid.” _**

_“He knows my identity!?” _Gabriel mentally screamed. “_How?! How can this- this **monster **possibly know who I am!? Was he stalking me? Did he send in spy’s? Did Nathalie betray me? How!?” _So caught up in his mental breakdown, Gabriel didn’t even catch what Bowser said next until he loomed over him once more. 

There was no emotion other than hatred on the Koopa Kings face. His voice dripping with venom, he said “Your using your grief as an excuse to hold your son at arms length, but you only take control of him when it’s convenient. If I asked you about his favorite color, or his friends, or what he wants to do with his life if he could choose, or even what he thinks of the “designer clothes” you stick him in; how much could you _really_ tell me?”

Floored, Gabriel couldn’t even speak. He....... he didn’t know...... _Oh god, he didn’t know._

“I’m not gonna go too far on your failing attempts at villainy. You’re a faulty and foolish failure as a villain and a parent, and as I said earlier, if it wasn’t for the kid, you’d be burned to a crisp and stomped into a paste - not to mention scum like you aren’t worth the effort.” 

Suddenly, the monster grabbed Gabriel by the neck and set him on his feet. With a growl of “_Get bent.”, _he drew back his massive fist and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

And then everything went black.

_Beep, beep, beep. _The steady rhythmic beep of a heart monitor resounded from inside Gabriel Agreste’s hospital room. Everything hurt. _Everything _hurt. He could barely move, his body restricted by plaster and bandages, the cast desperately trying to keep him from falling apart. But Gabriel wanted nothing more than to be free of it. He wanted to walk out of this hospital and go back home. He wanted Nathalie, or even Nooroo to come and keep him company.... He wanted to see Adrien again. 

But he would never get the chance. That monster had been right. He was hardly ever a good father to Adrien ever since Emilie.... he didn’t want to think about Emilie. And the police were surely coming to arrest him after he’s recovered; Ladybug and Chat Noir had been there, he remembered, and had heard everything. 

His flesh swelled and changed colors. His bones ached and shifted uncomfortably. The doctors said it took a week for him to even open his eyes. After nearly two months of recovering and intensive physical therapy, Gabriel was finally well enough to be discharged.... right into jail. Just as suspected, the police showed up at his door and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. Without another word, Gabriel simply accepted his fate. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it, Nooroo was gone, his Miraculous had been taken from him. “_Who knows where he is now.” _Gabriel thought to himself.

And now, here he was, rotting away in a cold, cramped jail cell. He wondered how Adrien was doing. He wondered where that monster had come from and just who he was exactly. He wondered if he would ever get out of here so he could steal the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous. 

When night fell, Gabriel lay down on the thin mattress of his cot, wondering just where everything went wrong. He was desperate. He _**needed** _to get out of here and get the Miraculous dammit! He wanted to see Adrien again! He... he... he wanted Emilie back.

Suddenly, a... rift? Appeared in the middle of the room. It looked as if somebody had thrown a stone into the middle of a pond, the distortion in the air looking like ripples in the water. Dark smoke poured out of the small hole in the middle and filled up his room. The smoke was... actually, he couldn’t even call it smoke. It looked like a solid, liquid, and a gas all at once. It was dark blue and purple, with tiny golden sparkles glittering like fireflies all throughout it. He noticed that the room got noticeably colder.

That’s when he heard the voice.

It was strangely calm and soothing, but he could tell that it was absolutely _dripping _with restrained bloodlust. He was unnerved. It spoke to him, and it was as if it was whispering right in his ear.

”_Gabriel Agreste, I’ve been watching you for some time now. I’ve seen how you have been humiliated by that overgrown tortoise, how you’ve had your powers stolen from you, and how you’ve been separated from your beloved son. I offer you a chance to exact your revenge, and claim what is rightfully yours.”_

Gabriel, however, was exceptionally confused. “Who are you?” He asked the voice “Just what do want from me? And where did you come from?” Chuckling, it’s laugh turning Gabriel’s blood to ice, it said “_I want nothing from you Gabriel. For you see, the living flamethrower that put you into this... predicament, is an old enemy of mine. I simply believe that our interests align. As for where I came from; that would be from the very same dimension that the horned loudmouth originated from! Small world eh?” _

“Same dimension?” Gabriel said, even more confused now. “So you and him aren’t even a part of this _world_? How is that possible?” 

_“All will be reveled in due time, my friend. As for your last question on who I am... well”_

With a poof, the smoke dissipated, and before Gabriel stood the owner of the bone chilling voice. It wasn’t who he expected it to be.

_“Master of dimensions! Pleasure of crowds! I am..... Dimentio!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back. (Back, back) Back again. (Gain, gain) Dimentio’s back (Back,back) Tell a friend (End, end)
> 
> No seriously, tell a friend before he kills them...


	5. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Turmoil of the Troublemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser may have changed his ways, but his kids aren’t too happy about that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin, you should know that we’re still not in Bowsers point of view, but rather Jr. and the Koopalings. I’m going to try and shift between multiple different perspectives on this one, as there are multiple characters. It’ll be obvious what character I’m writing about, though; as their name will be written up above their respective entries. Wish me luck!

** Ludwig **

Ridiculous! Preposterous! Utter inanity! “_How could vather DO this?!”_ Ludwig von Koopa said to himself, hands clutched at his frizzy hair. He could understand wanting to move on from Peach; hell, he could even accept wanting to end the feud with Mario and that other guy, but THIS?! Surrendering to the Mushroom Kingdom?! Actually, physically, waving a white flag?! _A fucking PEACE TREATY?! _He was so angry, so _confused, _just as to _why _somebody like Bowser, goddamn _Bowser_, would go and ally the great Koopa Kingdom with those _weaklings_! They couldn’t bring anything substantial to the table! Their resources were finite, their army was weak, their council was filled with airheads and bimbos; in fact, the only reason he wanted to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom in the first place was to expand the empire! “And just vhat am **_I _**going to do now!” Ludwig shouted to nobody in particular. His whole livelihood was basically _gone! _He was a Koopaling! He LOVED being mean! What was he supposed to do, not be mean anymore?! Outrageous! 

“_But.... he’s my vather.” _

Shaking his head, Ludwig sat onto his bed with a _hmph; _throwing some of his music notes onto the ground in a fit of frustration. He just didn’t _get _it. Why would Bowser, the most egotistical, hot-headed, utterly _stubborn _man he had ever met, throw in the towel? There had to be more to it. Maybe it was all an act. Maybe he was just playing possum and was waiting for an opportunity to strike? “_....No...no...zat can’t be it. Ve would’ve told us...” _And as if all that wasn’t bad enough, he kept spending time with that idiotic boy, Adrien.... It was like he didn’t even _care _anymore. Where was the headstrong man he looked up to so much?! Laying down on his side, he put his arm underneath his head to give himself some better support. Deciding that practicing some of his new sonatas would help clear his mind, he went to work setting up his music stand.

Through the open window, a dark butterfly flew into his room. “_**What delicious prey**._” A dark voice said, yet no one could hear it. “_**A tortured soul, longing for what he’s lost. Well then, allow me to give you so much more**._” The butterfly landed on a nearby conductors baton, immediately fusing with it and charging it with a dark energy.

Picking up the baton now, Ludwig heard a voice in his ear.

** Roy **

After punching what must have been the 50th hole into his wall, Roy finally started to take his frustration out on the punching bag in the corner of his room. “Stupid fucking _green dude. _Stupid fucking **Mario**_. _**STUPID FUCKING TOADS!**” With a mighty _THWACK!, _Royknocked the punching bag off of its chain, sending it flying into the wall. Cursing yet again, he flopped facedown onto his bed and held his head in his hands. Gripping at his scalp, he tore his sunglasses off of his face and set them onto his bedside table. Rubbing his fingers on the bridge of his snout, he said “...Dad’s the toughest guy I know...I....I've always wanted to be JUST like him, he’s so cool! ....SO WHY IS HE BEING SO WEAK!” Throwing a pillow against the wall, Roy got out of bed and walked over to his punching bag, trying to see if he could set it back up again.

Fiddling with the chain, Roy thought back on everything that’s happened in the past couple of days. First, his dad calls off the war with those Mushroom wimps for SOME reason and set up a peace treaty between them, **then **that stupid fucking Adrien schmuck shows up, and NOW it’s like he doesn’t even exist! “What’s the big deal with that blonde bozo anyway! What makes _HIM _so special, huh!? What does pops **_see _**in him?! He certainly ain’t stronger, or tougher than me that’s fo’ sure! He ain’t even a nerd like Iggs! When I get my hands on him I’m gonna-!” Roy growled out, his hands balling into fists. 

....He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted to be a strong, tough as nails _brawler,_ not some pansy ass _**chump**!_

A dark butterfly wedged itself into the room through a small crack in the sunlight. “_**This one, such ANGER**_.” The voice was back. “_**I shall hone it, sharpen it, make him into the perfect warrior! Just like he wants...**_” It fused into Roy’s sunglasses.

After setting the punching bag back up, Roy walked over to his nightstand and picked up his sunglasses. A chill washed over him, and he heard someone speak to him.

** Iggy **

Iggy, like he usually does, was in his room tinkering with a new invention, trying to work out a few bugs. But, it was different this time. Instead of building a weapon of mass destruction to aid in the next raid against the Mushroom Kingdom...he was building an **irrigation system **for the Mushroom Kingdom. To help in, you guessed it, growing mushrooms. He didn’t even _like _mushrooms, so why the _hell _was he doing this? Because his dad said it would “improve relations”, or something along those lines; he wasn’t really paying attention. God, he was bored. He shouldn’t be _doing _this! He should be building bazookas and Bob-ombs and Bullet Bill turrets! Not _farming equipment_! And especially not for those pansy shroom heads afraid of their own shadows! 

“It’s just _illogical._” Iggy said to himself. “Simply, purely, _illogical. _Why would dad ally himself with those _wimps_? Most of them can’t do _shit_! They can’t _fight_, they can’t _build,_ nothing! So what gives!” 

The economic prospects couldn’t be considered as a factor, as the Darklands was rich in natural resources. They had a strong military as well, and the Mushroom Kingdoms... well, it left a lot to be desired. So improving national security was out as well. “Maybe dad just wants to get closer to Peach? .....No, he was never the one to go the “patient” route.” Iggy muttered to himself. Nothing added up. He was stumped. And what also didn’t make sense was his dad’s sudden friendship with that Adrien kid. God he hated Adrien. The mere mention of Adrien made Iggy roll his eyes. Nothing stood out from him, he wasn’t _special _or anything; and Bowser only spends that much time with somebody if they interest him....It didn’t make sense.

Noticing that his glasses were smudged, he took them off and took out a small cloth from his eyeglass case. Little did he know about the dark butterfly squirming through the crack underneath his door.

”_**Hmm. An impressive mind on this one, we could use the brainpower**._” A dark voice echoed from somewhere.

The butterfly infusing itself into Iggy’s glasses, he let out a small gasp. Then, he heard a voice.

** Lemmy **

*Thump* *Thump* The steady sound of a rubber ball being repeatedly thrown against a wall could be heard in the castles west wing. Lemmy K. Koopa was feeling pretty down. Which is saying something, because he’s usually very bright and upbeat. He rarely, if ever, got upset or angry. He was just lucky enough to be one of those people who could take everything in stride, which begged the question; why was he so _sad_? 

Because of that stupid treaty. 

It wasn't like he was **upset **at the prospect of becoming allies with the Mushroom Kingdom, far from it! It would give him more opportunities to make new friends and meet new people! It was just..... he didn’t think that there would be anyone who could really _interest _him. Sure, the Toads were fun to play with, but only if you set them on fire or threw rocks at them. Princess Peach was really nice, and she makes the **BEST **cakes! But... she never really understood just how Koopas _do _things. You weren’t supposed to try and _“_understand” your enemies, you were supposed to crush them into paste and set the body on fire! Silly princess. 

“Hopefully, one day she’ll see that we don’t actually _hate_ her people, we just think that they’re beneath us.” Lemmy said to himself, cracking a little smile before frowning again.

Though, come to think of it, there was one thing that _did _make him pretty mad. That snooty little rich kid Adrien. Ohhhh just the THOUGHT of that smug little bastard made his blood boil! How **DARE **he come into their lives and ruin everything! Ever since him and dad met they’ve never been apart! Dad never had time to play with him anymore! It made him so...so.... **_ANGRY!_**

Lemmy threw the ball against the wall in frustration, and slumped down onto his knees, his head hanging low..... He wanted his dad back. The dad who would laugh at people’s suffering without a care in the world. The dad who could still crack smart-ass retorts when he was being beat up by Mario.... He missed what dad was....

A dark butterfly gently fluttered through the open window. “**_This one is...interesting. He lacks in strength and intelligence, but his acrobatic prowess is certainly a valuable asset.”_**

Picking up the ball, he stood on it, trying to practice his acrobatic skills. The butterfly fused with the ball, and Lemmy heard someone talking to him.

** Wendy **

Sobbing could be heard from Wendy O. Koopa’s room. If one were to look inside, they would see smashed perfume bottles on the floor; stains still visible on the walls, an overturned vanity; the mirror broken into pieces, and about a dozen ripped stuffed animals thrown about; fluffy stuffing everywhere. She had spent the past few hours having the biggest tantrum she’s ever had in her life, and that’s saying something.

Wendy had never felt so upset before! “Daddy shouldn’t be _doing _this!” She wailed. “He should be showing those mushroom heads who’s in charge! It’s not fair!”

Ever since that treaty was signed, her whole life had been flipped upside-down. She couldn’t get what she wanted as quickly as before, as she wasn’t allowed to steal from the Mushroom Kingdoms stores anymore. And the newest makeup line was going to be released soon! I mean, sure, she could PAY for it, she had more than enough money, but it just wasn’t the same! 

Wendy would never admit it to anybody, but she had always looked up to her beloved dad. She had always seen him as this sort of unmovable, unstoppable force of nature that took what he wanted _when _he wanted, and could care less about the consequences. She admired that. She wanted to BE that. She wanted to chase her dreams without a care in the world! She wanted to achieve what most people could only hope to accomplish! She wanted to be respected, revered, recognized! She wanted to be a superstar! 

And as if to add insult to injury, her dad had found someone else to mentor, that frustratingly cute idiot, Adrien.

”.....It’s like I’m not even daddy’s little girl anymore...”

Wiping at her eyes, which smudged her mascara, she didn’t notice the darkly colored butterfly fly through the open window. “**_This young girl... she’s rather... unique. Sorrow, anger, frustration, all wrapped into one! She’ll be PERFECT!”_**

The butterfly fused with her bow, and Wendy heard a chilling voice.

** Morton **

Morton was confused. His dad was sworn enemies with the Mario bros. and the Mushroom Kingdom, so why was he friends with them now? For as long as he could remember, his old man was hellbent on destroying that place and making miss Peach his wife, so..... what happened? “_It wasn’t like he just changed his mind_.” Morton thought. “_If he’s anything, he’s determined. He couldn’t have just given up.” _

_“_And, honestly..... I miss it, messing with those Toad twerps. Well, kinda, I don’t know. I mean, it was _fun;_ but I guess I got bored of it after awhile. Heh, I remember when me and the others would go into town sometimes and graffiti the wall of the castle and then the guards would chase us when we got caught and I _think _some of the art is still up there and... oh...jeez I’m rambling to myself again.”

He wasn’t exactly mad at the treaty or anything, more like... unimpressed. Why _them_? They weren’t as smart as they were, they weren’t as _strong _as they were, they certainly weren’t as **brave **as they were, so why?

“Dad always wanted to be the best of the best! The cream of the crop! The crème de la crème! He would _never _want to be pals with those chumps! Y’know what I think; I think he’s been brainwashed! Yeah, yeah that’s it! Those mushrooms must’ve slipped something in his drink or something and they- ohhh they are _IN _for it when he snaps out of it!”

And, if he was being honest with himself, he missed when dad spent time with him. Ever since that Adrien kid showed up, Bowser had spent most of his downtime hamming it up with the guy! Truth be told, he was jealous.

Pulling out his hammer, Morton practiced a few swings, hoping it would take his mind off of things. Pretending to smash in a couple of Toads heads in, he didn’t notice the dark butterfly fly in through the window behind him.

”**_This one... he has some talent with weapons; and he’s one of the stronger ones as well...”_**

The butterfly fused with the hammer, and Morton felt a chill run down his spine.

** Larry **

Larry was in the castles tennis court, playing a match against a serving machine. He wasn’t in the best of moods right now. In fact, he was pretty miffed. His dad signed a _peace treaty _with the friggin _Mushroom Kingdom _of all things, then he met this annoying kid named Adrien and now he hardly spends time with his _own family _anymore! 

“Whatever happened with him, it can’t be good. He’s like an entirely different Koopa now! ....I don’t like it.... it seems fishy, and if anybody knows fishy, it’s me.”

Getting even more annoyed, Larry decided to up the ante with his tennis game. Walking over to the serving machine, he cranked the speed up a couple notches. Between the treaty, that kid, and those stupid Toads and the Mario brothers, he had a lot on his mind. But there _was _something else that was eating away at him. He knew what it was and what it was called, and he knew that there was nothing _**wrong** _with him per say, but it was still tricky for him to talk about. He had wanted to tell the others about it, but... what he was wasn’t exactly _normal_. Well, actually it _**was**_, but it wasn’t the _**norm**_. He just felt that it would be awkward to explain it to them. Of course they’d still **_love_** him, the Koopa Kingdom was more than excepting of people like him, but still.

For the longest time, he had always heard of how, when he grew up, to treat his wife like she was the only woman in the world. To treat her with love and dignity, and to always respect her. If he was telling the truth, he had thought about being married to a beautiful girl from time to time, but those fantasies never held his interest for long. Any love he did feel was more akin to appreciating a pretty picture or flower or something like that; never actual _love. _Girls just didn’t really _do_ anything to him. 

He had wondered _when _he was going to start liking girls, but it never came. He had even tried to force himself sometimes, to no avail. So, when he found out just _what_ he was, it was pretty eye-opening. As it turns out, Larry was gay.

Once it had a _name_, he felt so relieved! He finally _knew_! He finally had the answer! Now all he had to do was tell the others!

But... then he found out that he wasn’t really what most people expected.... Well... that’s still okay! But, it did keep him in a bit of a funk; one that he’s still trying to get out of.

Sighing, Larry let his head hang low, keeping him from noticing the dark butterfly floating overhead.

”**_This young man can certainly be of use to us. He’s got tremendous athletic abilities, and his knowledge of spying and infiltration techniques is indispensable.”_**

The butterfly fused with his tennis racket, and Larry heard a voice in his ear.

** Bowser Jr. **

Bowser jr., the youngest of Bowser’s children, was in the game room playing Tetris. He had a lot on his mind right now. While he loved his papa, he didn’t understand just why exactly he had decided to sign a peace treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. Didn’t he hate them? Was it so he could impress mama Peach? And what about Mario and his brother? He HAD to still hate _them_ at the very least, right? It was all very confusing. But, if it’s what papa thinks is right, he won’t complain. All Jr. had ever wanted was to see his papa happy, and he was! So who was he to complain?

”....I dunno.... I’ve always wanted to beat Mario; it would make dad super proud of me! But...if he doesn’t want to fight anymore... I just don’t get it.”

Then again, that stupid Adrien guy kept stealing papa away from him! ...Oh! Maybe he can fight _him_ instead! Yeah! That’s a great idea! He should get his paintbrush and start practicing! 

A dark butterfly flew in through a crack in the windowpane.

”_Ah, the favorite. This’ll be interesting indeed._”

It fused with Juniors paintbrush.

Junior grabbed it, and he heard someone talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m not to happy with this one. Lately I’ve lost a lot of passion for this project and I’m struggling for motivation and new ideas. If anybody had some suggestions, by all means, leave them in the comments.


	6. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Return of the Dark Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dimentio make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the chapter will be a series of flashbacks, and will then draw back to Bowser’s POV from there.

** Flashback **

Dimentio was _livid. _The past weeks events had been a hell of an adventure for him to say the least. First, King Boo had shown up out of nowhere and freed him from the Underwhere. While that was all well and good, it was only to boss him around like a dancing monkey! Then, his old enemies had gotten involved, and if it weren’t for a cheap shot from that Daisy girl; with her attacking him from behind, he would’ve achieved his revenge. Now, here he was, sitting on a rotting log in Evershade swamp, a wanted man. A typical Tuesday for him really, but still.

Just then, he felt something. A tingling in his skin, a ringing in his ears, he felt as if a wave washed over him. He knew this sensation all to well.

Someone had just opened up a dimensional hole.

“_But how?” _He asked himself. “_The only person besides myself who I know can do that is that annoying bimbo Mimi.” _Scoffing at the thought of his old co-minion, he continued “_That little **puttana **would always flip dimensions on purpose cause she knew it bothered me.” _He was fine if he did it, but if she did it? He would get sick. He could never really figure out why. He supposed it was simply due to the fact that different people gave off a different energy when they messed with reality like that, and he just hated her so much her very _essence _bothered him. Dimensional flipping is highly advanced magic after all, and required the user to reach into the power of their very souls to pull it off. The aura given off from the spell was bound to contain some residual after effects. However, he never really got the chance to see what her reaction would be if he did it to her, so he was never sure_. _Focusing his mind, he tried to think of a possible answer to what just happened. “_She couldn’t have done that just now. Last I heard she’s working for an old hag. So who could it be?” _

_“It doesn’t **feel **like Mimi’s aura, it feels.... artificial actually. Like it was made by a machine.” _A highly advanced user in dimensional flipping could tell who or what was casting an identical aura through the various sensations that accompanied the after effects of the spell. For Dimentio, with Mimi it was the smell of rotten eggs and fish stewing with spoiled milk in a garbage bag on a hot day, with the taste of castor oil in the back of his throat. The sensation he was currently feeling though, tasted metallic, and felt like cold plastic covering his non existent skin. _“Now that I think about it, I remember that she had to get close to me in order get me to dry heave, the **fica. **And since there’s nobody around me right now, it must be __farther off, which means that it’s quite powerful; and therefore, likely more machine than man.”_

But was it a trap? Could the pesky plumbers and their posse be luring him in for a surprise attack? .....No. No that doesn’t make sense. None of them knew that he could feel dimensional rifts, so they wouldn’t even think to try something like this out. But who else could it be? **Was **it really them? And if so, what were they doing? What would require them to open up a dimensional hole? Deciding to check it out, he packed up some spare power ups just in case his reservations were correct, and headed off.

**Flashback; after Gabriel was arrested **

It was a lovely night in the city of Paris. The moon shone like a beacon over the river Seine, and little fireflies danced around the numerous streetlights dotting the roads. Master Fu was fast asleep, tired from the long celebration that was held after the downfall of the evil Hawkmoth. Nearby, what appeared to be a phonograph twitched, before expelling a strange, purple, butterfly-esque creature from the horn. The small creatures name was Nooroo, and he had previously served under Hawkmoth as his servant, supplying him with the superpowers he had used to terrorize Paris’ citizens. Nooroo, however, had never wanted to serve a man such as Hawkmoth to begin with, and had only been forced into it, as per the nature of Kwami’s. 

Floating over to the windowsill, Nooroo took a moment to appreciate the outside. He couldn’t be any happier! He had been reunited with his fellow kin, made dozens of new friends, and had been freed from Gabriel’s control! No longer will he be forced to control innocent people against their will! He could finally start living his life again! He was overjoyed! He was free!

But not for long.

Poor Nooroo didn’t notice the shadow creeping up behind him. It leered at the Kwami with a sickening grin, clutching a butterfly net in it’s hand. It lunged. It caught him. And they were gone in a flash.

“_Well well well well well! Lookey what we have here; a new pet! Isn’t that just lovely?” _A bone chilling voice said.

Nooroo found himself in one of the many alleyways of the city. He was trapped. No matter how many times he tried to phase through the net, it was no use. His captor must have anticipated he’d try that and made precautions. But how?

”_Oh. And before I forget, don’t bother screaming or anything. I’ve set up a soundproof barrier.”_

This was bad. Whoever this person was, they were _smart._

Trembling, Nooroo mustered up his courage and said “W-who are you?! What do you want with me?!” 

The voice spoke again. “_Oh, me? I’m just a wandering magician is all~” _He turned the net towards the moonlight, and Nooroo got a better look of his face. Or, rather, what he had AS a face. A black and white mask, cracked down the middle, leaking some kind of pearly mist. A purple and yellow jesters costume, ripped and torn and dirty. He must have been wandering for quite awhile. He wore a pair of black velvet gloves, and, strangely, Nooroo noticed that they weren’t attached to his body! They were floating around his torso! But what really frightened Nooroo was his **eyes**. One yellow, the other white. Blank, soulless, no emotion in them. Yet, simultaneously, crazed and unhinged. In that moment, Nooroo knew that he was dealing with a _monster_. 

_“Master of dimensions! Pleasure of crowds! I am, Dimentio!”_

_“_H-h-h-how did you find me? Why are you here? How do you even _know _about me? What do you want with me?” Nooroo stammered out, still terrified beyond belief.

”_Whoah there, buddy! We aren’t playing 20 questions here! As I am a benevolent soul, I shall answer any questions you may have! First, I’m here because I’ve been tracking down some of my archenemies lately, and luckily for me, they’ve just so happened to come to this dimension looking for a solution to a... **problem** I caused them a while back.”_

“But... but how did they not see you?” Nooroo asked.

”_Simple, my little insect. Like **this**.”_

Setting down the net on a nearby garbage bin, Dimentio snapped his fingers. With a flash and a distortion of the air, he was gone. Just as quickly as he disappeared, he poofed back into existence right beside him.

”_Dimensional flipping. A very handy tool for infiltration and espionage. Once I blink out of existence, almost nobody can sense my presence until I choose to. Then again, by that point; **it’s already too late**.”_

Feeling a shiver run down his spine, Nooroo said “Y-you still haven’t explained why you want me! Do you want to control people?

”_Oh, no thank you. I can do that just fine by myself.” Dimentio said._

Swallowing, Nooroo asked again. “A-and how do you know about me! How do you know about Kwami’s?!”

”_Well now, that’s actually rather simple. You see, what my most hated acquaintances were looking for was a sort of purifying object, one powerful enough to completely reverse the effects of my little... **project**. This came in the form of a young baker girl, to my surprise.” _

Nooroo’s eyes bugged out of his head. “_N-n-no! Not Marinette!_” He whispered to himself.

Dimentio continued. “_I **would **have simply killed them all and be done with it, but I was under the assumption that only little miss sourdough could use the power properly. I had arrived to late to take either party by surprise, and killing them now would obviously be too suspicious, so I couldn’t do anything. So, I was left with no other choice but to tail them. And what do I find?”_

Leaning in closer to Nooroo, Dimentio grinned like a madman. 

“_I find **you**.”_

Backing up into the recesses of his prison, Nooroo asked “W-what do you mean by that?”

“_...Let’s put it this way.” _Dimentio said, his voice dripping with malice. “_Does the name “Bowser Koopa” ring any bells?” _

It all clicked.

He was _there._

He had been **watching **them.

He had always been watching them.

If he could see all **that **and go undetected, it wasn’t hard to imagine that he had seen Marinette reunite him with Master Fu either. 

But why did he come after **him**? He didn’t want to control people so what purpose did he-

...Oh god...

...That could only mean...

”_Come now, little butterfly. I’d like to reunite you with an old friend of yours...”_

** Later **

“Are you sure that this is even going to work?” Gabriel said, adjusting his brooch. Ever since that Bowser fellow showed up, his life had taken an unexpected turn for the worst. But now, with the help of this “Dimentio” he could finally take back what was rightfully his. 

“_Undoubtedly, My dear friend. All we need to do is lay low for now and let our little puppet do all the dirty work. We just need a bit of hired help! And I know just the guy..._”

Grabbing Gabriel’s hand, Dimentio snapped his fingers, teleporting them to the foyer of King Boo’s castle.

”_Ohhh Boosey! I’m baaaaacckk! And I’ve brought a new friend! You're going to like him, he’s **useful**.”_

King Boo, in all of his ghostly glory, phased through the ceiling. A sour expression on his face, he shifted his gaze over the two. “**Oh, it’s YOU. Took you long enough to get back! Do you have any idea how long I’ve-“** He stopped. His gaze shifted over to Gabriel, and his brow furrowed. Grimacing, he said “**And just WHO is THAT. This better be good Dimentio! We can’t keep bringing other people into this! We’re on thin ice as is!**” 

Gabriel, understandably taken aback by the sight of an actual ghost, let his jaw drop.

”_Oh trust me Boosey, this little fellow here is going to solve all of our problems! Just hear me out...”_

Gesturing for him to come closer, Dimentio whispered into King Boo’s nonexistent ear. Boo’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when he finished.

_“_**Well I’ll be damned! That’s brilliant! Oh! But wait, does he-**“

”_Yes, yes Boosey, I told him the plan before we came._”

”**First of all, don’t interrupt me, I’M the one who revived you, and I can just as easily take that away.**” King Boo said threateningly. “**Second; STOP CALLING ME “BOOSEY”! I’m not a kid!**”

Dimentio frowned. “_*Sigh* You really do know how to suck the fun out of everything._” He said. *_I swear; if he wasn’t already dead, I’d kill him in the most gruesome way possible.* _He thought to himself.

Clapping his hands together, King Boo said “**Well come on now you two! We haven’t a moment to waste! Let’s get cracking and finish off those pesky plumbers once and for all!**”

** Later **

“**DIMENTIO! AGRESTE! JUST WHAT IN THE FRESH HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?**” King Boo’s ghastly voice rang out through the decaying castle. Turning their heads to face him, the two respective villains leered at the undead monarch.

”_Why, whatever are you talking about Boosey?_” Dimentio said playfully, a Cheshire Cat-esque grin on his face. Hawkmoth smirked at him as well.

”**THE FUCK “I’M” TALKING ABOUT?! YOU SAID THAT WE WERE JUST GOING TO CORRUPT BOWSER’S DAD, NOT HIS KIDS!**” He bellowed out.

”As I recall, _you _were the one who wanted to, and I quote, “finish off those pesky plumbers once and for all.” Hawkmoth replied coolly.

”**YEAH, THE _PLUMBERS _IDIOTS! NOT BOWSER! I TOOK A BIG ENOUGH RISK GETTING HIS DAD INVOLVED IN THIS, _AND _HIS UNDEAD COUNTERPART, BUT _THIS_?! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!**”

“_I’m actually surprised you actually care about Bowser’s well being Boosey; I mean, I knew you two were **allies**, but I certainly didn’t think you had a particularly **close **relationship with him, what with you and that costume... and that mansion a while back...” _Dimentio smirked.

”Don’t forget when you stole his crush a few months back.” Hawkmoth leered.

”**The costume was a one time thing! He actually thought it flattering! And he moved on from Peach when I did that, so it doesn’t count! BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS THAT YOU DINGBATS _BRAINWASHED A BUNCH OF KIDS_! ONE OF MY CLOSEST ALLIES KIDS IN FACT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE I’D BE IN IF HE-**“

Something seemed to click in King Boo’s head. And Dimentio and Hawkmoth shared a glance, steeling themselves for a fight. They knew that they’ve just been found out.

”**....So that’s it isn’t it.... you’re just going to swoop in and do your business, then vanish and leave ME out to dry?! Huh?! IS THAT IT?!**” 

The two villains attacked. Hawkmoth let loose a giant cloud of Akumas, while Dimentio let out a rapid fire barrage of magical blasts and explosions. But King Boo was too quick for them. Dodging and weaving, he managed to evade their attacks and phase through the wall, escaping into the night.

”**....Shit.....What am I going to do now?**” He thought to himself, he reluctantly came to the only decision he could think of.

”**I guess I don’t have any other choice.... I have to tell him.**”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRY ME, YOU SKELETAL SCOUNDREL, COME HERE AND FACE ME! Bowser yelled out, kicking down a set of reinforced iron doors. There, in the throne room, was his bony body double; Dry Bowser. 

He had never been so mad in his life. Not even when he used to get beat up by the Mario Bros. Oh no, he had a LOT more to be mad about right now. 

“_You hurt my friends, you wreck my kingdom, YOU KIDNAP MY KIDS....I swear....if you weren’t already dead..._**I would ENSURE that you suffer the most painful death imaginable**.” He thought to himself.

“I’m here, my fleshy form. Whatever do you need? Perhaps... you want my new protégé back? Dry Bowser said, gesturing to the small Koopa standing beside him. Bowser Jr., Bowser’s youngest son. Turning his head to look at his father, he grinned wickedly.

Fighting the urge to run forward and hug him, Bowser turned his gaze away from his offspring and glared at the skeleton. 

“YOUR WHAT? NO! THAT AIN’T HAPPENING! RETURN HIM TO NORMAL, NOW! He yelled.

”Well, I’d normally be more than fine with doing so, but forgive me if I’m not to excited - you stole my new generals! Dry Bowser replied.

His face scrunching up in anger, Bowser shouted “WELL, YOU STOLE THEM FIRST, AND FROM ME! I MAY BE A GOOD GUY NOW-“

Cutting him off, Dry Bowser said “And that’s my other problem with you. What happened? Just because your father expressed his superiority to the Mushroom Kingdom badly doesn’t mean you should give up on the legacy he created for you!”

Confused now, Bowser paused. How did-? And why-? 

“...so you knew my dad?” He said. “I thought you were reborn from me, or related, or something like that.”

Chuckling, Dry Bowser said “We are indeed related, but Dry Bowser is not. He is merely my current vessel.”

Everything clicked. The anti Mushroom Kingdom ideology. The haughty tone of voice. The way he cut him off when he was trying to speak. 

“...Father.”

Morton Sr. let out a dark chuckle. “Indeed, my son, it is I! I sensed you were disgracing the royal Koopa lineage, so I came at once! Your behavior is unforgivable, so the bloodline of the mistaken Koopas shall end with you!” He bellowed out.

”The only disgraceful and unforgivable Koopa is you!” Bowser retorted. 

In that moment, Ladybug burst through the skylight behind Morton Sr., followed by Chat Noir and the Mario Bros. 

“WHAT? NO!” He screamed.

Jumping at the chance, Bowser bull rushed him, shattering him to pieces and knocking his head off. The malicious spirit of his father rose from the pieces and lunged at him, his arms outstretched. Thinking quickly Marinette pulled out her yo-yo and captured the evil spirit at the last minute, banishing him to the Underwhere.

The still akumatized Bowser Jr. ran forwards, his paintbrush pointed like a spear. Mario and Luigi dodged his attacks and managed to pin him down, while Chat Noir took the paintbrush and snapped it in two, freeing him.

”_....It’s over.” _Bowser thought to himself. “_.....It’s finally over._”

Little did Bowser know, it was _far _from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve got a pretty cool head cannon for you guys! Some of you may have noticed that Dimentio called Mimi a “puttana” and a “fica” which respectively means “whore” and “cunt” in Italian. Why is Dimentio speaking Italian you may ask? (And so vulgarly?) 
> 
> Because he IS Italian! Well, at least in this story. 
> 
> I mean come on, think about it! What’s one of his most well know quotes? “Ciao!”  
A way of saying goodbye IN ITALIAN! Even the way he’s DRESSED is reminiscent of what you would find people wearing at Carnival, because the event is famous for the practice of wearing outlandish masks and jester outfits!
> 
> As for where he’s from, I’d say he’s likely Venetian. This is due to his usage of “ciao” as a way of saying goodbye. Usually, the proper way of saying goodbye would be “addio” or “arrivederci”, but this largely depends on where you come from. “Ciao” is typically informal, and it originates from the Venetian language! Dimentio being Italian, I think, is actually a motivator for why he hates the Mario bros. so much. I head cannon Mario and Luigi as Sicilian, due to the fact that the Sicilian language is a mix of various other languages, which can make it hard for some people to fully understand. From the few times we’ve heard the two of them speak, it’s usually sounded like nonsensical gibberish. Well, what if that’s just what we’re SUPPOSED to hear? What if we just can’t fully understand everything that they’re saying because they’re simply speaking their native tongue, an already difficult language to understand? I don’t think that it’s outside the realm of possibility for this to be a motivator for Dimentio to hate them. If you still don’t believe me, consider the fact that there’s been some pretty bad blood between Sicilians and the rest of Italy for quite a while, as the majority of Italy believes Sicilians “aren’t true Italians.” 
> 
> Welp! Head cannon over! Hope you liked that!


	7. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser’s children betray his trust to once again join Hawkmoth, while Bowser and Rosalina have their first official meeting; it goes about as well as you’d think.

** Darkland castle, hospital wing **

Bowser paced back and forth across the floor, biting at his claws and tugging at his hair. _His kids were in there. They were all in the hospital.** And it was all his fault. His fault. HIS FAULT.**_

He should’ve paid more attention to them. He should’ve made more time for them. He shouldn’t have made them feel like he didn’t care about them. All he wanted was to give Adrien the father he needed, all he wanted was for him to have a _shred _of fucking normalcy. And now because of that, each of his kids were in a coma.

It was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so _stupid_, maybe they wouldn’t have felt as if that fucker was a replacement for him. None of this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t been like.... like....

** _Like Gabriel._ **

** _It was all his fault._ **

** _All his fault._ **

** _ALL HIS FAULT._ **

A comforting hand touched his shoulder. Turning his head around, tears in his eyes, he saw that it was Peach. She looked at him, her expression subdued. His face twisting in anguish, he pulled her in for a hug and broke down, a mess of hysterical sobs.

”.....I-It’s all my fault, Peach! I s-shouldn’t have neglected them like that! I-I-I should’ve.... I.... I should’ve....” He couldn’t finish what he was saying, he was crying to hard.

Grabbing his face with both of her hands, Peach stared at him, fire in her eyes.

”Don’t you even start.” She said. “None of what happened is your fault! You couldn’t have known that he’d escape, none of us could!”

”But it IS!” He wailed. “IT’S **_ALWAYS_**BEEN MY FAULT PEACH! WITH MARIO, WITH LUIGI, WITH _YOU_. AND NOW MY KIDS!” He paused, his breathing shaky. “I... I just keep fucking everything up.... I can’t do anything right.... I keep trying but I... _I can’t be a good person_.”

Peach didn’t know what to say. She knew that he was wrong, but.... she just didn’t know what to say. She had never seen him look so _defeated _before.

Opting to simply hug him and allow him to let it all out, she didn’t realize that she was crying as well.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

Ludwig von Koopa woke up several hours later. The first thing he realized was that it was nighttime. Beams of moonlight stretched through the panel windows, and he could hear snoring coming from either side of him.

The first thought that came to his mind was, “_we failed._”

They had failed their grandfather, and now they were surely going to be grounded for their treason. “_No, no calm down_ _Ludvig, vather likely doesn’t know that you **willingly** joined him vet_.” 

They needed to get back, they needed to get out of here, and they needed to formulate a plan. But how? The abilities that were gifted to them were gone now, and they were still recovering from the fight. So how-?

He noticed something.

A dark butterfly squirming it’s way through a crack in the glass in one of the windows. 

Ludwig smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sounds of chaos and confusion rang throughout the corridors of Bowser’s castle. On any other day, this would be normal; but today wasn’t normal, not in the slightest.

Bowser’s children had swiped the castles stock of 1-up mushrooms and had ran away, leaving a note behind stating that they were going to join Hawkmoth and that Bowser was a fool for allying himself with the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser was hysterical. He was yelling at the top of his lungs at his troops to get their shells in gear and to fire up the airships, pulling at his hair and sweating all the while. He had never felt so _afraid _before. He had gone head to head with genocidal clowns, world ending superpowers, and fucking _demons_, but _this_?

It was the first time that he felt as if the world was ending.

His kid’s **_were_** his world. They were **_everything _**to him. Without them, what did he have? A bunch of servants and soldiers that every ruler had?

_He didn’t have anyone else! _

_ **He didn’t want to be alone!** _

...After everything that he’s done, no one besides those in the Mushroom Kingdom wanted anything to do with him.... And he knew he deserved it, deep down.

Peach walked up to him, her face full of concern.

”_As if I need any pity.” _Bowser thought to himself.

Peach, as if she could read his thoughts, said “Bowser, I know that this must be a difficult time for you, but I’m here for you, _we’re _here for you. We’ll get them back, I swear!”

Bowser clenched his fists. What did she know, she wasn’t a parent! She didn’t-

Bowser calmed himself.

Never in in a million years could he be mad at his best friend. 

_Not after what he did._

Outstretching his arms to her, they embraced each other in a tight hug. Pulling away, Bowser looked Peach in the eyes and said “....Please... Peach.... help me.”

Her face twisting in anguish, Peach nodded her head, telling him that she would do everything in her power to bring his children back. 

“In the meantime, however, I’ve called an old friend up to assist you whenever I can’t. Oh! Here she comes now!”

Peach said, turning her head and pointing to the foyer entrance.

Princess Rosalina stood there in all of her radiant glory, her wand clenched tightly in her hand. She had a a reserved, yet sour look on her face, as if to say that she didn’t want to be there. Walking up to the two of them, being careful so as to avoid the numerous Koopa Troopas that were zig-zagging every which way in their panic, she stood in front of them and curtsied.

”King Bowser Koopa, it is my humblest pleasure to personally assist you in your search for your lost children.”

She said, her tone rigid.

Bowser’s face lit up “Oh shit! Great idea Peachy! With her, we can look for them from ORBIT! This’ll be great!”

Smiling, Peach nodded to the two and ran off to go help supervise for own subjects in the search.

When end she was out of sight, Rosalina gestured for Bowser to lean closer. Doing so, she whispered to him, her tone cold and formal.

”_You may have turned over a new leaf, Mister Koopa, but I remember your sins all too well. I see lots of things, and you’ve stood out very prominently, **considering what you did to my family**. I shall help you however, from one parent to another, but don’t even think for a second that I’m doing it because I believe you are deserving of such favors. Miss Peach is very dear to me, and I do this on **her** behalf, not **yours**.”_

She pulled back, her eyes narrowed, and said, “Do you understand, _your Majesty?_” her tone becoming even more stiff when she said “your Majesty.”

His eyes wide, Bowser nodded in understanding. Turning around, her back to him, Rosalina nodded curtly and started to... _glide_ away? 

Bowser, despite his better judgment, decided to try and break the ice. 

“Wha-? HEY! How do you do that?!” He bellowed out, secretly chastising himself for being so forward.

”Because screw it, I have places I need to be and this way’s faster.” She said, never turning to so much as glance at him.

Bowser was NOT expecting that response. Especially from one as calm and level headed as Rosalina. Doubling over in a fit of giggles, he eventually broke down into a fit of hysterical laughter, clutching at his stomach and wheezing.

Secretly thanking her for unintentionally cheering him up, Bowser composed himself and went back to ordering his troops around, now more fired up than ever.

Unbeknownst to him, Rosalina had secretly watched his laughing fit. Gliding away once more, she couldn’t help but crack a smile herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was late! I wanted to get it just right!


	8. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalina’s perception of Bowser starts to change, while Peach may have figured out a solution to their problems.

Rosalina, despite her reservations, was willing to help Bowser in his search for his children. Mind you, she didn’t do it because she _liked_ the guy, far from it. She was doing it because Peach had asked her to.

And also because, truthfully, she pitied him.

As a parent herself, she couldn’t imagine what he must be going through right now. To have your children run away, and to join forces with a power hungry egotist and an insane court jester on top of that must be _horrifying. _She actually felt sorry for-

“_No!.... No. No Rosalina... He’s not worth the effort.”_

Shaking her head, she banished the thought from her mind. Even if he had had his memory altered, he made a conscious decision to carry out the despicable actions he had committed. After what he’s done to the people around him, to the Mushroom Kingdom, to **_her_**... He didn’t deserve her sympathy.

Still... she couldn’t shake the feeling that, somehow... _she_ was the one who was in the wrong.

  
As much as it is difficult for her to admit, Bowser had _some_ redeeming qualities. He’s a doting father, a successful, yet foolhardy leader, and even when he was evil, he had never brought direct harm to Peach. He was a braggart, a fool, and impulsive, but he put the well being of his children and people first when he was faced with a bigger threat than the Mario Bros. She could respect that at least.

Focusing her attention on the hallway in front of her, she glided away, contemplating the situation at hand. Just _how_ were they going to find Bowser’s children? Her Comet Observatory was short handed on fuel at the moment; she was worried she might not even make the trip here. It was unlikely that they had been taken to space, as she was sure none of them could survive up there. This complicated matters, as it would be easier for her to search the cosmos by deriving fuel from Star-Bits, but down here? The Star-Bits only fell to Earth once every hundred years; she had limited time AND resources! What was she to do?

”...The best thing to do would be to get a general direction of where they went, or where they _would _go, and follow the trail from there.” She said to herself. “But... where would that be? Where did they go?”

Stopping, she took a moment to pause and think. Maybe somebody had information on where they went? They had already tried asking King Boo for any tips, but he said that he didn’t know, so that was a bust. Marinette and Adrien believed that they might be in Paris, but that didn’t make much sense. Why lure the group to Paris? Wouldn’t it be quicker to just ambush them here? Besides, only one of them had any sort of motivation to go there, and it wasn’t even really required. Hawkmoth could go wherever he wanted in the Miraculous world to make his wish, so if he wanted to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir into a trap, he could just do it now and go to Paris later. So, that could only mean that they were planning something. Something big.

This was bad. No clues on where they were, no clear idea _why, _no idea on _what _they were going to do.

She could understand why he was so high strung. If she was in his situation, she’d stop at nothing to bring her children home, safe and sound.

  
”..._Maybe we’re more alike than I’d like to admit.” _She thought to herself.

Sighing, she glided forwards once more, determined to see this through to the end.

.

.

.

.

.

Peach’s castle was swamped with Toads scurrying about every which way, all of them doing their very best to assist in the search for the missing Koopa kids. Peach was diligently managing them all, doing her very best as well; worried for her friend.   
  


She had no idea what they were going to do. King Boo never anticipated that Gabriel and Dimentio would go so far, and they hadn’t told him much anyways. The only person who she could think of that may be of help to them was Morton Sr., but how? What could they d-

An idea formed in her head. King Boo was able to resurrect Dimentio right? As well as revive Dry Bowser and infuse Morton Sr.’s soul into his body. There was no drought that he was an accomplished necromancer. Perhaps, all that they needed to do was get King Boo to talk to him! Yeah! That could work!   
  


“Morton Sr. doesn’t know that King Boo is on our side now. All he has to do is act like he’s still working with Gabriel and Dimentio, and he can get him to tell him anything that he wants! It’s foolproof!”

Calling for Toadington, the two of them climbed into her personal royal pink Chevrolet and drove to King Boo’s mansion.


	9. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & The Climactic Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach travels to King Boo’s mansion to see if he can help in the search.

Princess Peach sat in the backseat of the Chevrolet, nervously wringing her hands together. King Boo was still sore about the beating he received from Bowser when he had told them the truth, so she was unsure if he’d be willing to help them or not.

With the road becoming ever so bumpy and treacherous, she started to observe their surroundings. Gnarled trees that seemed to form anguished faces, a dense fog, and ominous yellow lights that poked through the underbrush. She shivered. Looking at her watch, she discovered that it was only 3:00 in the afternoon; which was odd, as the sheer darkness of King Boo’s realm had made it seem as if it was the middle of the night. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her nerves and focused on the task at hand. She needed to find King Boo as soon as possible... or else....

She didn’t even want to think about it.

It may seem strange to most people, but Peach cared deeply for the little mongrels. Even back when she and Bowser were enemies, she would go out of her way to be a sort of mother figure to them whenever she got the chance. Deep down, she felt as if that that was what they truly wanted; a mother. 

And truth be told, she’s always wanted to be one.

”Princess! We have arrived!” Toadington called from the drivers seat.

And indeed, they **_had _**arrived. King Boo’s mansion was absolutely horrid. Broken windows, vine covered fences, rickety, rotting wood, and crumbling stone covered with moss. Putting on a brave face, Peach told Toadington to wait in the car. Despite his protests, she ignored him, and trudged up the muddy walkway to the front door.

After what felt like hours, Peach finally reached the front door of the castle. Gazing up at the imposing wooden doors, she hesitated. Should she just knock? Or maybe there was-

Glancing to her left, she noticed a large rope dangling from the archway. It seemed to travel straight into the stone above her. No doubt, it was a doorbell.

Grasping both of her hands on the rope, she yanked it as hard as she could, an imposing gong like ring sounding out from all around her.

Slowly, the large oak doors creaked open.

”_**ENTER!**” _A shrill voice called out.

Hiking up her dress, she marched straight in, the doors slamming shut behind her.

.

.

.

.

Peach looked around the room she was in. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a foyer, with a dusty carpet, cracked or broken windows, and innumerable cobwebs littering the place, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. 

Shivering a little from the cold, she wrapped her arms around her body. 

“He sure does like to keep his property as unwelcoming as possible.” She muttered to herself. 

“**Why thank you, princess! I try my best!**” A shrill voice called out from somewhere above her.

Looking above her, she saw King Boo phase dramatically through the ceiling, slowly floating down to the ground to face her.

His hands on his sides, he huffed and said, “**What do _YOU_ want?**”

”Your help.” Peach replied. 

  
“**_MY_ help?!**” He laughed. “**Now that’s** **rich!**”

”I understand if you’re still sore.” She replied calmly, having plenty of practice with her shouting matches with Bowser. “But as of right now, you’re the only one who can help us. The only one who might know were Dimentio and Hawkmoth are is Morton Sr., and you’re the only one who can talk to him.” 

At this, King Boo scoffed and waved his hand, dismissing her plea. 

“**Oh please, little-miss prissy pants! By now, word of the whole little fiasco between me and them will have reached the_ Underwhere! _There’s no way he’ll listen to me now! I mean, do you _really_ think that Dimentio wouldn’t have blabbed?!**”

Peach was taken aback. “But... how? Dimentio’s an outlaw there! How could he have-“

Rolling his eyes, King Boo cut her off. “**_Think_, dipstick! He’s a _dimensional flipper_! He could be in and out of that place anytime he pleases and nobody would be any the wiser!**” 

“How can you be so sure?” She asked him. “How do you _know_ that he’s told him that you’ve turned to our side?”

”**Because!**” He shouted. “**I know what that sick fuck’s _like_! I know his type, and people like him don’t like to leave any loose ends! I’ve _worked _with him for Christ sakes!**”

”Can’t you at least call Queen Jaydes?” Peach asked.

”**Well, I **_would_**, if it weren’t for the fact that I **_broke one of her most dangerous prisoners right out from under her!_” He said, his voice becoming even higher in pitch.

”_Oh... yes.... that makes sense.” _Peach thought to herself. “Well... what about your troops!” She exclaimed, her head perking up. “Can they do anything?”

”**No can do, prissy-pants. They can’t even pass into the Underwhere like I can, and I can only do that because I’m the king, so I automatically have special privileges.**”   
  
“What? What do you mean?” Peach asked.

King Boos eyebrows shot upwards. Realizing that he said to much, he shouted, “**NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! THAT INFORMATION’S PRIVATE!**”

Peach, not impressed with his sudden outburst, turned her back on King Boo and began to pace the floor. King Boo, meanwhile, folded his arms into his chest and muttered something about “nosy princesses getting all up in my business.”

She was stumped. Every option that she could possibly think of has either been exhausted or had astronomically low chances of success. They didn’t have time to gamble, there were lives at stake! What could they do!? What could _she_ do?! What... what could she....

.....No... oh god... no...

She... she didn’t know what to do....

Cupping her hands to her mouth, Peach fought back tears. She didn’t know what to do anymore. Her whole life, she never felt as if she had a say in any of it. From her parents deaths, to the kidnappings, to divorcing the love of her life. This whole situation, as much as she hated to admit it, felt like one of the few times where she had a say in anything. To do something useful, instead of just standing there, waiting for someone to help her. She didn’t want to be some helpless damsel anymore, she wanted to be a _part_ of something!

...Was that too much to ask?   
  


  
...Why was she even thinking like this?! This is no time to be feeling sorry for yourself! Your best friends kids are missing and who knows what’s going to happen to them! Now, think... how can we find them?   
  


The most likely place that she could think of would be Paris, as that’s where the Miraculous are. They had no reason to stay here in the Super world, as everyone had come to call it, so that’s where they should look first. But Paris is such a big place, and they need to find them quickly. E. Gadd’s busy at the moment, so he won’t be able to invent some wacky device to assist them, so... what could they do?   
  


“Do we know anybody who could help us? Maybe somebody with superb tracking skills, but... who-?”   
  


Peach stopped herself.   
  


Maybe the person whom they’re looking for doesn’t specifically _have _any tracking skills, but just has a keen sense of direction.

And by that, she means that they have a _really _good sense of smell.

”...King Boo?” Peach asked. “...Would you by any chance know where Petey Piranha is?”


	10. The Koopa King, The Star Princess, & Petey Piranha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petey Piranha enters the scene to help in the search... he WILL help right?

“...King Boo?” Princess Peach said. “Would you by any chance know where Petey Piranha is?” 

Spluttering, he turned to face her. “**I! Phltp w-what?! You really expect me to know that?**”

”Shouldn’t you?” She replied. “Truthfully, I would believe that you _would_. You’ve worked with each other before correct?” 

“**No, I haven’t. You’d have to ask Bowser.**” King Boo’s answered.

“Then there’s no time to waste! Let’s get to Bowser’s castle right away!” Peach exclaimed.

His eyes widening, King Boo shouted, “**Oh no way little lady! No way in hell am I seeing him! You’ll have to go by yourself!**” Muttering, he added, “**Besides, I’ve gotta stay here and organize my troops.**”

Sighing, Peach conceded to the point. She had forgotten that he would still be sore about their fight. She cringed, remembering how ugly it had gotten and the damage it had caused.   
  
“Very well then.” She said. “I hope to see you again soon.” Curtsying, she hiked up the hem of her dress and jogged outside to Toadington, who was besides himself with worry. 

Adjusting his crown, King Boo watched her drive off, then set to work getting his troops ready for battle.

.

.

.

.

As Peach walked up the steps to Bowser’s castle, she took time to ponder the situation. Bowser _was_ the best option they currently had to find Petey Piranha... but it had been so long that either of them had seen each other that she doubted if he could find him. Or if he’d even agree to work with them for that matter. Come to think of it, they didn’t even really work together that often to begin with, and that only made her doubts grow.   
  


But she had come to far to give up now. This was the _only_ chance that they had. And she’d be damned if she was going to waste it.

Knocking on the great iron doors, Koopford greeted her with a warm smile and showed her inside.

.

.

.

.

.

Bowser was chewing on his claws. He just couldn’t get a fucking break, could he? Nothing in his life had gone right. The _one_ chance he had to start fresh and... 

He placed his fingers on his brow. God he just... he just needed a _chance._ That’s all he wanted. A simple fucking _chance._

Suddenly, the door behind him burst open; revealing Peach, who was looking haggard and out of breath, as if she had ran all the way upstairs.

”Bowser!” She yelled. “Are you still in touch with Petey Piranha?!”

.

.

.

.

.

Petey Piranha lazily dozed on a sunny beach on Isle Delfino. Looking up at the sky, he wondered just how many fruits he would be able to eat today. He was getting hungry, which was saying something, and was desperately craving some juicy mangoes. He took a moment to debate with himself on wether or not to go into town and steal some, but decided against it. He had barely managed to get away last time, and last he heard, the Piantas were still looking for him. He may be an airhead, but he wasn’t _stupid_!

Only problem was, that was the only place he knew that _had _mangoes this time of year. He noticed that the Piantas would always take all the mangoes in the forest around this time of year, something they called, “harvesting”. It didn’t make much sense to him. Why go through all that trouble of going into the forest, pick all the mangoes, and go back into town with them when you could just go up there and eat as much as you wanted? His stomach growling in protest, he sat up and rubbed it, trying to soothe it. If only he could find something to eat.

Suddenly, a large shadow formed overhead. Looking up, he saw a large airship that he instantly recognized.

”BOWSER!” He shouted with glee.

As if on cue, Bowser hopped down from the airship, crashing feet first onto the beach and sending sand flying everywhere. Coughing and rubbing his eyes, he took a minute to pull himself together.

”Didn’t really think that all the way through.” He grumbled. Shaking his head, he turned to face Petey, his eyes now filled with malice.

”YOU! THE OVERGROWN HOUSEPLANT! I NEED YOUR HELP!” He shouted, trying to sound authoritative.

  
He seemed to forget that this was Petey Piranha he was dealing with though.

Looking around, Petey searched for an overgrown houseplant. “Where?” He asked, genuinely curious. “I don’t see a houseplant.”

Facepalming, Bowser turned around, took a deep breath in, and counted to 10. Rubbing his brow, he shouted, “I MEAN YOU YOU DOLT! GOOD LORD!”

”Ohhhhhh!” Petey said. As if this was big news. “Well why didn’t you say so! What do you need!” 

”My kids have been kidnapped.” Bowser continued. “I don’t know where they are and I’m running out of options. Your sense of smell is the last chance I have to find them. SO YOU BETTER HELP! OR I’LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!”

Petey, not taking any of this seriously, asked, “What’s in it for me?”

Bowser was very nearly ready to strangle him when he noticed something. The lack of mangoes around the island.   
  


And since he knew that mangoes were Petey’s favorite food... well, the answer was obvious.

Not even a minute later, Petey Piranha was jumping up and down next to Bowser, drooling all over the place, rambling about how excited he was to finally get to eat something.

”I’ve been waiting _forever_! You won’t believe how long I’ve been waiting! A whole 10 minutes! It’s insane!”

Bowser rubbed the bridge of his snout. “What have I gotten myself into?” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> It ain’t over just yet folks! There’ll be plenty more to come in future uploads, so stay tuned! I’ll be sure to update whenever I can! Oh! And don’t be afraid to make suggestions for new ideas in the comments down below! And let me know what you all think!


End file.
